


Ode to Darkness

by shellycake



Series: Ties that Bind [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellycake/pseuds/shellycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they look young, Dark Pit and Pit are mentally and physically seventeen. While traveling to Japan for a festival Robin wanted to learn around, the dark angel meets a human who seems to be the embodiment of darkness itself. However, with Skyworld's strict rule against humans and angels falling in love, will he risk their lives to form a romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Did I Get Roped Into This?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, DarkIchi is kind of my crossover otp. I just think they're really cute, with Kouichi being sweet and kind to a lot of people and Dark Pit.. well.. being himself.

The dark angel groaned loudly, not happy about the outfit he was wearing. It was too long and he was beginning to step all over the dark colored yukata. Why the hell did he have to wear a yukata while Pit got to wear a jinbei? He also wondered why Robin and Shulk were having an easier time walking around in their outfits. It made him very annoyed and quite the grumpy angel.

Finally, he let out a loud groan, "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME TO A FESTIVAL ABOUT THE DEAD!?" This caused the tactician to stop, while Shulk seemed to walk off absentmindedly. Robin turned, frowning at the dark angel with a look ready as if he was wanting to smack the dark angel silly. However, before he could, Pit giggled, smiling at him.

"Well, Robin wanted to know our point of views about the festival of Obon, Pittoo! ("Quit calling me that.") Lady Palutena also wanted us to see this place of the world, since we rarely have missions here! Come on, it'll be fun!" The angel smiled, beginning to drag his darker counterpart to a stand. Robin sighed, rubbing his temples. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite those two.

"Now.. where did Shulk go..?"

\----------------------

When the group finally got together (and, Shulk getting a lot of information from people attending the festival), they were all sitting down and enjoying a nice and pleasant snack together. Shulk was smiling, "I've never actually had food on a stick before. This is truly incredible!" He took a bite of the banana, chewing on it with a soft smile. He couldn't really taste it too much, due to his lack of a sense of taste, but, Robin could see he truly enjoyed the chocolate covered treat. The tactician himself was eating some takoyaki, even though he had decided to actually shove his chopstick inside of the balls and eat them that way (after he wasted five minutes trying to use chopsticks). Pit had spent a good amount of money on homemade candies, eating them with a loud smile. The dark angel sighed, "You're going to get fat, Pit."

Pit swallowed the candy in his mouth and smiled, "Don't worry, Pittoo! ("I said stop!") Lady Palutena said she'll send me on extra missions after the festival to prevent weight gain~! So, I'll be able to eat all I want~!" He grinned, finishing off one container of candy. The Homs and tactician looked at each other, sure the angel would have quite the upset stomach tomorrow.

The dark angel sighed in annoyance, before blinking when he saw two very familiar faces. He got up, walking over, "Aoi, Faun, what are you two doing here?" The purple haired angel turned, looking at him. He squeaked, bowing multiple times.

"Gomen, Blapi-senpai! (The dark angel just merely hit himself in the face for that) My classmates are planning on sending some lanterns in honor of my sister's and my deaths, and.. Faun didn't want me to miss out!" The dark angel rolled his eyes. Of course it was Faun who dragged Aoi here. Faun was the more dominant of the two, always encouraging Aoi to do stuff he wants, but never gets to do. Then again, if it wasn't for Faun risking his life to enter the City of Souls to get him, he would have most likely become an underworld monster. That was certainly something he'd never think of Aoi becoming, but, he knew it was possible. Faun, the green haired male, was trying to get a goldfish. Aoi kneeled down, smiling, "Faun-kun.. you're being too aggressive.. let me try.."

When the soft willowy voice of the angel spoke, Faun nearly dropped his stuff and coughed. He nodded, backing away with a soft blush. However, the sneer he gave the dark angel made it clear that this was not a sign of weakness. The fairly thin angel moved down, beginning to wait before he scooped a pair of goldfish into the bowl. He looked at Faun, "It's easy once you take a break and focus." When the fish were added to the bowl, Faun walked off, quickly emptying the fish into the river.

"There. Now, they won't be human slaves." As if on cue, both Aoi and Dark Pit hit themselves with their palms. Faun incredibly hated humans, which worked since he was part of the Forces of Nature. When he heard about the abuse Aoi had faced from his grandmother, it made him despise them even more than Dark Pit even thought possible. This did make him smirk, especially when Faun would sneak into his house (he offered for Aoi to stay there, mostly as Aoi didn't annoy him constantly) and curl up against Aoi's bed. As the two left, Robin walked over.

"Are those the two you told me about, Dark Pit? ("Yep, those are Aoi and Faun.") Well.. it seems like Aoi is a lot healthier than you made it seem.. ("Faun makes him eat constantly.") Huh.. Does Faun have a fat fetish? ("Yep.")" The two soon broke into laughter when Pit moved to hug Faun, which resulted in him being kicked into a tree. Yep, Faun did not like Pit in the slightest. Then again, Cragalanche was the only thing Faun had to a father and Pit ended up turning him to rubble. Robin soon looked at the dark angel, "They're about to have the festival dance. Are you going to watch?"

"Well, I might as well, right?" He let out an annoyed huff, following Robin to where Shulk and Pit stood. The two dorks were staring happily in shock and amazement, watching as the people danced. However, the dark angel noticed a male, about the same age as Aoi. He had short raven black hair and gentle blue eyes. His skin, to the dark angel, was like he had been sculpted from pure moonlight to become a human. He slowly walked over, moving to touch his shoulder.

However, when he turned and noticed the jet black wings, he let out a scream and ran off. The male beside him turned in shock, "Kouichi, wait!" They looked almost identical, except this male had a scornful look in his blue eyes and his hair was much longer, tied back in a ponytail. He began to sprint off after the male, cussing himself out mentally for allowing the teenager to become startled.

However, for Dark Pit, it was attraction at first sight.


	2. Unclear Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the group was at a festival in Japan, Dark Pit ends up meeting a mysterious teenager. However, he ran before they could talk. Will Dark find out the truth behind this male?

It had been a long couple of days at the festival and the dark angel was honestly saddened. He had been unable to find the mysterious male after that first day. For some reason, the teenager had caused the other's heard to pound in his chest, something he had never once encountered among.. well.. anyone! He punched his pillow as hard as he could, growling angrily, "Damnit!" Pit blinked, slowly sitting up and looking around. Did someone attack while he was asleep? When he noticed it was just the other, he yawned.

"Goodnight, Pittoo.." 

"Go back to fucking sleep, Pitstain."

* * *

Dark Pit wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Shulk was tossing and turning in his bed. Robin was sound asleep, not even noticing his partner's almost struggling in his sheets. However, it would come to an end when Shulk awoke and screamed. This caused the tactician to jump up and rush to the Homs, "Shulk!"

However, when he noticed the all-too-familiar blue glow in Shulk's eyes, he paused. 

_Shulk seemed to be standing in an arena. He looked around, before noticing the pale teenager beside him. He wanted to move and offer his help, before noticing his own hands and feet were chained to the ground. When he looked back, he noticed that the other was also bound to the same area as he was. He looked forward.._

_And, saw Robin, Pit... and himself were crying in front of them. Pit turned, staring up and shouting for the goddess of light to allow for 'Pittoo' to live._

_Shulk stared in shock when he realized he wasn't in his own body. He looked down, staring at the familiar black outfit the dark angel often wore. He then turned, staring at the teenager. He had the sickening feeling both him and the teenager were going to die._

_This feeling almost made him double over in pain when the teenager began to speak. He spoke.. almost as if he was already dead.. trembling.. weak.. yet.. somehow strong.._

_"I beg of you, let Dark Pit live! I will take account for him falling in love with me, just, I beg you, let him live and kill only me!"_

_"Wait, Kouichi!" Kouichi? Was that the other's name? All Shulk knew is that he.. well.. Dark Pit was speaking and begging for the other to stop this idiotic behavior. He turned, smiling gently._

_"You taught me how to live, Dark.. I'm going to make sure you live for a long life." He moved, looking at the other with sad blue eyes before he kissed the male. He approached Pit and kneeled down, "I'm ready, Pit.." He watched as the sword was raised over his neck.._

Shulk let out another scream, staring in shock. Robin had his arms around the other, stroking his back. He waited for a good couple of minutes, before he decided to ask.

"What did you see, Shulk..?"

 

* * *

Breakfast with the others was awkward for the Homs, chewing his food slowly. Once again, Pit had so much food that the others swore he'd have a stomach ache later that day. The dark angel, meanwhile, was turned away from them, sipping at a glass of juice. Robin frowned, before poking Pit's side. The angel blinked and smiled, "Oh, hey, Robin, what do you need?"

"Shulk.. had a vision last night.." Pit stopped his fork, knowing for a fact when Shulk had a vision, you needed to listen to him. With both having their attention to the Homs, he fidgeted, moving to bite down on his lip. 

"Well.. it was strange.. I was.. Dark Pit.." He nervously glanced at the dark angel, who was still turned away. "I.. he.. we were in an arena.. chained to the ground. There were a number of angels.. shouting at us. They seemed angry about something. There was this male beside us as well. You two were crying in front of us.." He decided to leave out he was there as well, "The male.. decided to sacrifice himself to save me and.. Pit.. you killed him.. You cut off his head quickly and.. we broke down in tears.." Pit gasped, staring in shock. Never once had Pit had any intent on killing anyone. He was even worried about when he had to fight Dark Lord Gaol and found out she was a human.

"I-it was probably a nightmare, Shulk!" Pit chuckled weakly, looking at him, "No way would I intentionally kill anyone! I mean.. I get bad about even hurting a human!"

 "Pit.. I'm a hundred percent sure it was a vision. I mean.. I even awoke Robin during it." He frowned at the angel. Sure, Pit truly had no intent on harming a human, but, since he was crying in his vision, he had no doubt in his mind that Pit was being forced to do it. He had even begged for the goddess of light to stop the execution and save their lives. Normally, Palutena would be one to show mercy, but, this time, she did not speak. Did this mean that she wasn't in control of the situation? This concerned the Homs, sighing as he looked at his half-eaten orange.

Robin smiled weakly, "Hey, we can all figure this out back at the mansion." He patted the other's back, getting a smile from Shulk. Pit peeped and nodded.

"Yeah! We can get to the bottom of this once we get home~!"

"Yeah.."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shibuya, Japan, a teenager was sitting in his room. He seemed to be drawing something, humming as he continued to sketch the picture he had been drawing for quite a while. He blinked when the door opened and an identical teenager walked in, except his hair was longer and in a ponytail. He put his sketchbook down and slowly moved to the edge of his bed, "Oh, hey, Kouji."

The other, Kouji, smiled at him. He moved to sit down next to the identical twin he had reunited with when they were eleven, "Hey, Kouichi. Are you still jittery from that day?" The other male nodded, moving to grip his arms. The once happy face was now filled with dread. The younger twin frowned, moving to rub his back, "Hey, Kouichi.. you know you can tell me anything." He offered a kind smile to the older teenager. The other smiled back.

"I know, Kouji.. It's just been some weird dreams I've been having. Nothing that we haven't dealt with before, though." He pointed to the sleeping aids beside his bed and his twin immediately frowned.

"I'm going to be counting those daily, you know that, right? I do not want another attempted overdose and attempted suicide from my twin brother." Kouichi tugged at his collar. Was his brother ever going to let that down?

Eventually after a while, the younger twin decided to head home, smiling at his brother. Kouichi smiled back and moved to take his medication, before laying down on the bed and slipping into a temporary void of emptiness.

Until..

_"Kouichi-coo.. wake up.." A male with purple skin appeared in front of the teenager, "Oh, good, I finally have reception." The teenager gasped, staring into the fiery eyes of a sinister-appearing male._

_"W-who are you?"_

_"I'm Hades and you'll be on my side one day, Kouichi-coo~."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Hades want with Kouichi?

**Author's Note:**

> Faun and Aoi are actually original characters. Faun was designed by the-demihuman on deviantart and Aoi is actually my own oc. I will go into more detail about how he became an angel in the future. However, he is not alone in the afterlife, as mentioned in the story.
> 
> Will we ever meet this mysterious sister?


End file.
